


Off to a Bad Start

by McGinnisINC



Series: Love Doctor [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGinnisINC/pseuds/McGinnisINC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Leonard Snart/OFC. Meg gets introduced to the Snart siblings. Things get off to a bad start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to a Bad Start

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, check out the tumblr: captcold1shots. I'm open to requests.

When the Flash called her cellphone, Meg was more than surprised. STAR labs had helped her out of a bind once and she knew that they had connections to the super-fast man but it was another thing to have him on the phone. After sputtering a bit, she asked how he had gotten her number.

“Stein,” was all he said, his voice vibrating. 

“Uh, okay,” she muttered. “I’m going to have to ask Martin who else he’s given it to… What do you need, Mr. Flash?”

“There are metahumans trapped in a bad situation.”

“Define bad situation, please.”

“They tried to destroy the city – to hurt people. We locked them up. Now their prison – it’s not safe. It will kill them if they remain there. We are trying to move them. I need your help.”

“Surely the guys at STAR labs told you about my powers,” Meg said, hesitantly. “You know I can heal myself just fine and can kind of heal others. That’s it, dude.”

“That’s all I’m asking,” the Flash responded. 

Meg paused. “Are you asking me to be a human shield?”

“No!” he was quick to assure her. “I just… want you to keep everyone alive.”

“Everyone?”

“Everyone.”

“I’ll do it.”

And that’s how Meg ended up standing in the middle of STAR labs, leaning on the desk and trying not to make eye contact with the villains. The Flash had made quick introductions and Meg watched the news pretty regularly – she knew who the Snarts were. 

Not like she needed to watch the news to know these siblings were bad news. Lisa Snart was covered in black leather, affectionately running her hand along her gold gun and watching Cisco like a hawk. Leonard Snart was taking in every detail of the lab, and each time he turned his head, his blue coat crinkled. Meg wondered why he wasn’t overheating.

Meg felt Lisa’s eyes on her, eventually, doing the sweeping gaze women reserve only for other women. “So you’re a metahuman, huh?” she asked, a little skeptically.

“Yup,” Meg answered, still refusing to make eye contact. The ceiling had an interesting enough pattern. And Meg was considering the pros and cons of investing in a mask and an alias. 

“You don’t look like a metahuman,” Lisa observed.

Meg bit back her first response and instead replied, “I know.” She paused. “I’m actually thinking about getting the word “metahuman” tattooed across my forehead but I can’t decide if I want it to be legible to the people looking at me or to myself when I look in the mirror. Both are equally obnoxious but the latter seems quirky.”

There was a brief pause and then the elder Snart gave a snort that pushed his whole body forward. Meg saw because she was so surprised by the noise that she turned to look at him. When he righted himself, his eyes were crinkling. Meg wasn’t certain how she felt about entertaining a supervillain. What did that say about her sense of humor if this crook found her funny?

Lisa glanced at her brother and then smirked at Meg. “I think you should do a tramp stamp instead.”

Meg gestured to her mom-jeans, grey t-shirt, black cardigan and sneakers ensemble. “I’d have to change my wardrobe if I wanted to pull off a tramp stamp and I’ve grown a little too attached to my soccer mom style.”

“Is that what you call it?” Lisa raised a single, thin eyebrow.

Before Meg could respond, Leonard asked, “So what exactly are your powers?” He drawled out the word, “exactly” and looked Meg up and down, slowly as though he was trying to guess. 

She lifted her hands and wiggled her fingers. “My hands glow and heal people,” she summarized. 

“That’s all?” Lisa interrupted.

“Lame, right?” Meg pivoted to fully face the other woman. “Obviously I have my uses but in a really tight spot what the fuck can I threaten? “Don’t come any closer or I’m going to heal your ouchies?””

“I’ve never actually hear someone use the word “fuck” and “ouchies” in the same sentence,” Leonard observed. 

“You still haven’t,” Meg shot back. “Those words were in two separate sentences.”

Leonard didn’t say anything – just raised an eyebrow, mimicking his sister’s earlier gesture. 

“Time to go.” The Flash’s voice entered the room before he did. 

\--

Meg stayed low when shit hit the fan. She’d never been involved in a conflict of this nature – there was the gas guy and the storm guy and it was all just very overwhelming. And then the Flash hit the floor and stayed there. Meg almost stepped out from behind the car and then the attacker got iced.

Snart began conversing with the metahumans so Meg crouched low and made it over to the Flash. 

There was no exposed flesh because of his suit, besides his face, so Meg took a deep breath and channeled her energy into her hands. In the dark of the night the glow lit up the Flash’s angled jaw as Meg took his face in her hands. She pushed her own natural healing energy out of herself and into his skin, deeper, deeper. 

In the darkness, she knew that her eyes were also glowing. Everything blurred as Meg pictured the white energy traveling along each nerve ending, each cell, each atom. There it was – the injured part, the broken cells. Meg pictured those cells stitching themselves up. It was so much easier to heal herself – she didn’t even have to think about it for it to happen. His injuries were plenty and spread out. Meg was having trouble keeping track of them all. 

Her concentration was so focused on the Flash that Snart managed to get within twenty feet of the two of them. His boots crunched on the cement and Meg pulled away from the Flash quickly. 

Her body moved without thought and she stood, stepping over the Flash’s body.

So much for not being a human shield, she thought bitterly.

“Move,” Snart ordered, aiming the gun at her. She figured she’d survive if he shot her. She didn’t know if the skin would heal while still frozen or whether she’d have to remove the iced flesh before it would regenerate. 

Meg just shook her head because she didn’t trust herself to speak. 

“I’m not going to kill him,” Snart explained, his eyes narrowing. “I just want to talk.” When Meg said nothing, he added, “I promise.”

“Like you promised that you’d help us?” Meg shot back before she fully registered the gravity of a crazed criminal pointing a gun at her. “Your word means nothing,” she accused. 

“Glad we can agree on that,” Snart drawled. “Now move.” He gestured with his gun.

“I won’t let you hurt him.”

“What are you going to do?” Snart asked. “Heal my ouchies?”

“Fuck. I did say that, didn’t I?” Meg replied, an idea already forming in her head. The fact that she knew he couldn’t kill her – just really, really hurt her gave her some kind of courage she hadn’t thought herself capable of before. “I knew who you are. You really think I’d let you see into my bag of tricks?” Meg lifted her hands. “I can heal ouchies by realigning tissue and putting it back together. I can also rip it apart. Leave now or you can get a personal demonstration.”

Snart considered her. His eyes traveled up and down – taking in her jeans, her cardigan, her no-nonsense ponytail. Finally, he lowered the gun and shouted around her, “You owe me, Flash.” And then he stomped over to his motorcycle, Lisa hopped on the back and they took off.


End file.
